Traditional sofa sleepers are designed to be used as both a sofa and a bed. The sofa sleepers are designed with a folding frame mechanism that allows the mattress to be used as the support for the user when the unit is used as a sofa as well as a bed. Specifically, the mattress rests upon a support surface and the support surface can be moved from a sofa configuration to a sleeping configuration by pulling on the front of the folding mechanism. The traditional mattress used on these sofa sleepers is a four-inch mattress, which can be folded with the support surface for storage. In some cases, the traditional mattress is accompanied by an inflatable mattress for additional comfort and support. Typically, such folding mechanisms and mattress(es) are heavy to operate and, in any case, require the user to physically lift, pull, and/or push the folding mechanism into place, attach an air pump to an inflatable portion of the mattress, and inflate the mattress.